The Origin of Magic
by Kingshamu7
Summary: A One-Shot about the backstory of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's inhabitants and how they met.


The Origin of Magic

_Note: This story takes place long, long ago. Also, italics indicate character thought._

Patchouli kneeled down, panting behind a tree. She didn't have much time before they found her. She looked back toward the village and saw the torches approaching. She looked back on her hometown with tears in her eyes. She silently said goodbye to her dead parents, her former friends, and all thoughts of a quiet and peaceful life. Patchouli turned her back on the small village and walked away.

Several days of travelling later, she had run out of food. _Dammit, where am I going to get food? _Patchouli looked around. There was a small walled town in the distance-no, that wouldn't work. There was a thick forest nearby that might have fruit. She peered through the brush. Among the gnarled trees there was a spot of color. Patchouli pushed past the jutting twigs and grabbed at the fruit. It wasn't much, but it gave her warmth inside. A sweet peach, reminding her of the cobbler her mother made… Patchouli looked up. No, it was not fitting to dwell on the past… She must push forward. She placed the peach pit in the ground. _A reminder of renewal, she thought. _Patchouli picked the rest of the fruit and put in her knapsack. There was a long journey ahead of her.

One night, camping under the stars, something caught her eye. A small procession, a trail of flickering lights among the dark path. The magician peered down over the rocks. A group of townsmen hiked around, brandishing wooden stakes and silver crosses. _Vampire hunters, she supposed. _She would have to somehow hide herself, knowing that they were probably witch hunting too. She muttered a quick earth spell around her camp, entombing the hill in rock. _I should be able to leave tomorrow, after they've lost interest._ She lay down beside her knapsack, filled with the remaining books she had salvaged from the fire. The magician opened a book and read herself asleep.

The next morning, she quickly removed the spell and set out at dawn. Hopefully she could find a refuge soon. The days passed alike it, venturing into a new village, purchasing necessities, and quietly leaving before she aroused any suspicion. Every night she would camp under the stars, gazing at the constellations and reminiscing of her peaceful childhood. _Oh, what I would give to rid the world of this horrible scourge!_ Then, on a dark night, her life changed. The wind blew eerily through the dead trees and scattered the autumn leaves, scratching at her tent. There was a bright flash, and immediately she sat up. She grabbed a spellbook and peeked out cautiously. Was it witch hunters about to take her to a public execution? These questions raced through the young magician's head. No, the source of the flash was a small figure, wrapped in darkness and surrounded by torches. It appeared to be a young girl with small sister, fiercely brandishing a giant red spear that glowed. Patchouli looked closely as the two sisters fought off wave after wave of townsmen. She was thoroughly enjoying watching the fight, until a silver-haired figure appeared on the edge of the group. There was a glint of light, and then hundreds of pinpoints of light flooded towards the two sisters. Patchouli was taken aback. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was the new challenger pushing them back? Patchouli was completely intrigued by now. She fervently watched the struggle, and oddly felt a strange connection to the older of the two sisters. Was it a personal connection? The stranger clearly had the upper hand now, judging by the gaunt face of the older sister as she deflected knives left and right, materializing out of nowhere. Patchouli felt a strong urge to help them. As the townsmen closed in and the younger sister fell, Patchouli ran towards the battle. She remembered a situation as she panted towards the conflict. _She was sleeping, and there was a crashing noise at the door. Villagers filed into the house with torches and weapons, and she knew they were here for her parents. She ran into the entrance area, where her mother and father were standing together, facing off against a silver-haired woman accompanying the villagers. Her father was struck, and her mother, screaming to the young Patchouli to run away, as far as possible. Scared and conflicted, she hesitated for a moment before her mother was overwhelmed too. She sprinted to her room, grabbed what few precious things she had, stuffed them into a knapsack, and slipped out the backdoor._ Patchouli gritted her teeth. _Could this be the very same woman?_ She was not going to let these two sisters become victims of the same predicament. Patchouli blasted the unsuspecting woman with a heavy rock and pummeled her with shards of ice. After casting a fire spell to keep the townspeople at bay, she knelt down and looked at the two sisters. They appeared to be vampires, but relatively young. Patchouli helped them up. The older one spoke up. "Who are you?" Patchouli looked around. "There's no time for introductions right now. Let's get you to safety." The older sister was displeased but agreed. Patchouli turned back. "One more thing. Can you help me carry this person's body?"

After setting up camp and offering the two vampires food, they warmed up to the magician. "So I'm Remilia. Remilia Scarlet, a descendant of Vlad Tepes. This is my younger sister, Flandre. We're from the western midlands. What about you?" Patchouli looked at the stars. "I'm Patchouli Knowledge, a magician from a small town in the hilly region of the east. I don't suppose you have parents, do you?" The younger sister piped up. "We don't have parents. They left us one day, but its fine because older sister takes care of us." Patchouli nodded. "My parents were killed. In fact, by the very one that was pursuing you." Remilia looked towards Patchouli. "I think we'll make a good group together. We're travelling towards the east. Hopefully we can find a haven there." Patchouli smiled. "Well, I suppose it's no coincidence that I'm on the same journey. Maybe we were fated to be together. The three of them cuddled around the warm campfire, in their own bubble aside from the world around them. Flandre pointed towards the night sky. "It's so beautiful. Big sister always told me that each light group told us where to go. Is that true?" Smiling, Patchouli responded. "Yes, the stars can tell you where to go. They lead you toward your destination, a safe place." Remilia pointed at the unconscious body behind them. "Sorry to interrupt, but what will we do with that person?" Rising, the magician grabbed a book from her bag. "I have an idea."

The silver-haired hunter awakened to a trio of mystical beings above her. Her head spun, and she felt a large bump on the back of her head. Her memory came back to her, and quickly realized the predicament she was in. She reached for her special stopwatch to dispatch the monsters, but her body was immobilized, held in place by bands of magic. She turned towards the monsters. "So that's what you're going to do, right? You'll kill me just like you slaughtered those innocent people, won't you? Well, I'll have you know that there are more people like me, and we won't stop until all of you horrid scourges are exterminated. So go ahead and kill me. It won't make a difference." Inside, however, she shed tears for the horrible end she had come to. She had once been the greatest vampire hunter known by the world, and she travelled across the land in search of these menaces. It was pathetic to see how she had been laid low by two young vampires and a magician. She bowed her head and waited for the mind searing blast to come. It didn't. Remilia cocked her head. "Nice monologue. Patchy, can you go along with the plan?" Patchouli grinned. "I thought you'd never ask, Remi." Patchouli began a spell, reciting ancient words from forbidden books, connecting Remilia with the hunter. Chains of energy snaked around the two, confirming the servile relationship, completing the unbreakable seal that was binding for life. Patchouli uttered the final words and the hill was blasted open with the force. Patchouli wheezed. "I think it should have worked." Moments later, the silver haired woman awoke. Remilia stood over the woman. "You're my personal servant from now on, understand?" Nodding, the woman swallowed. "What is my name?" Remilia pondered the question for a second. "Sakuya. Sakuya Izayoi." Patchouli approved of the name. "It sounds exotic enough to me," she commented. Patchouli then stood up and brushed the dust off her gown. "Let's go. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Heading east, the four of them encountered many dangers, journeyed across the terrain, and spent time getting to know each other. The newest addition, the now mind-warped hunter, Sakuya, fit in with their entourage perfectly, taking care of the younger Flandre. Because of this arrangement, Patchouli and Remilia were able to form a much stronger bond as friends. There was one final event that would allow for a significant bond before they settled however. It started with a simple idea, a short detour. Remilia pointed at a distant, ornate tower. "You think someone lives there? We should go check it out." Patchouli erred on the side of caution. "There might be more enemies there. We don't want to engage in conflict whenever we can." As they drew nearer, however, Remilia was overcome with a strong sense of curiosity and dashed towards the spire. Before she could arrive there, however, there was a quick blur, and the young devil was knocked back. "Huh? Is there someone here?" Patchouli drew out a book. "I told you not to go investigating… Now look!" Sakuya drew out her knives. "I will protect my master," she whispered under her breath, before dashing off. Remilia glanced around. "I think I see someone over there! That could be our attacker!" The figure, now approaching, turned out to be a well-built woman with an elaborate dress. She spoke in a language that none of them could understand, and emanated an aura of regality. Before any one of them could attempt to talk, Sakuya unleashed a volley of knives headed towards the person, who deflected them with lightning speed. Her eyes narrowed and her body took on a fighting stance. Patchouli backed up. "I think we've made ourselves an enemy."

The following battle was to remember. In the end, only the combined power of the four was enough to bring down the woman. Patchouli uttered yet another spell, binding the woman to Sakuya. "I think it's fitting that these two share the same position. Serving us." As they stood around the unconscious figure, it suddenly sat up and shook its head. "Where am I? Oh, yes, I was…" She looked at the apparitions hovering above her. "I feel a strong connection to you. What was I doing?" Patchouli came up with a story on the spot. "You were protecting us from the creatures around these parts, remember?" The other nodded. "Yes, I was protecting something or someone. Well, I'll introduce myself. I'm Hong Meiling, but you can call me Meiling." Patchouli took Remilia aside. "How come my spell didn't work as before?" Remilia closed her eyes. "I think… because the other was a human. This one's not." Patchouli looked as Meiling chatted with Flandre. "I think that's why my spell had some lesser degree of effectiveness. No worries, I think the main goal has been achieved." "Hey, come over here!" Remilia motioned for the others to join. "Listen. We need to find a place to live. We can't exist here, as much as we adore it." Patchouli looked off into space. "We all have our own reasons for this journey. If we can find a place to settle…" She trailed off, with painful memories resurfacing. The others stood by silently as they waited for Patchouli to recover. When she had collected herself, they got ready for departure. There was a long journey ahead of them.


End file.
